


cONFIDENCE

by Firedjinn (RCWAK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Evil (?) Tavros, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCWAK/pseuds/Firedjinn
Summary: AT: uH, i'M SORRY, BUT I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT.AT: yOU'VE BEEN REALLY MEAN, tO EVERYONE, aND CAUSING TROUBLE IN OUR SESSIONAT: aND NOW I'M CONFIDENT ENOUGH, tO STOP YOU.





	cONFIDENCE

**Author's Note:**

> now with colors, because i enjoy suffering. also lightly edited/embellished.

adiosToreador began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]  
AT: hEY,  
AT: vRISKA  
AT: i NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.  
AG: Whaaaaaaaat?  
AG: The spontaneously-confident one is asking for MY help?  
AT: yES,  
AT: iT'S VERY URGENT  
AG: Just tell me!  
AT: oKAY, sO YOU KNOW HOW THERE IS A DOCKING BAY, fOR THE CARAPACIAN SPACEPODS?  
AT: wELL, THERE IS SORT OF AN IMPORTANT THING THERE AS WELL.  
AT: jACK NOIR.  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha!  
AG: Nice one!  
AG: I never thought you had th8t sense of humor!  
AG: Man, this confidence 8ullshit almost suits you!  
AT: hAHAHA, yEAH AT: i'M STARTING TO THINK IT REALLY DOES AT: bUT THIS IS NOT A JOKE.  
AT: hE'S REALLY THERE.  
AT: tHIS, mIGHT BE YOUR CHANCE,  
AT: tO DEFEAT HIM.  
AG: ...  
AG: If you're really serious... :::;)  
AT: yES, I DEFINITELY AM.  
AG: Hm...  
AG: I guess just this once I'll t8ke your word for it!  
AG: If he's not there, of course... I guess I'll just have to ber8 you for a few hours about your poor t8ste in pranks!  
AG: Someone's gotta teach you that, don't they?  
AG: And since the only other person availa8le who knows a8out THAT is the silly Eg8ert...  
AG: I'll just have to do this shit myself!  
AT: oH NO,  
AT: i ASSURE YOU, tHIS IS NOT A PRANK.  
AG: Whatever.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling adiosToreador

  


* * *

  


arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosToreador

AG: Nice of you to mention that I'd need a pressure suit, Tavros!  
AG: What, are you trying to get me killed or something?!  
AG: Tavros?  
AG: Taaaaaaaavroooooooos!  
AG: Alternia to dum8ass! This is Alternia to dum8ass!  
AG: COME OOOOOOOON!  
AG: Do I need to m8ke you answer?!  
AG: Tavros! Open the pod 8ay doors!  
AT: nO, vRISKA.  
AG: What?!  
AG: Just op8n the damn thing Toreadork!  
AG: I'm suffoc8ting out h8r8!  
AT: uH, i'M SORRY, BUT I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT.  
AT: yOU'VE BEEN REALLY MEAN, tO EVERYONE, aND CAUSING TROUBLE IN OUR SESSION  
AT: aND NOW I'M CONFIDENT ENOUGH, tO STOP YOU.  
AT: tHIS HAS TO STOP.  
AT: pLEASE.  
AG: T8vr8s N8tram!  
AG: Op8n these stupid fucking doors n8w or I sw8r  
AT: yOU SWEAR WHAT?  
AT: tHAT YOU'LL MANIPULATE SOMEONE AGAIN, oR HURT SOMEONE, oR MAKE ME DO IT?  
AT: i CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT.  
AG: I'll m8ke y8u if I h8ve t8!  
AT: nO, YOU WON'T.  
AT: i GOT EQUIUS TO MAKE ME, aN ANTI-PSIONICS HELMET.  
AT: yOU CAN'T MANIPULATE ME NOW.  
AG: Th8t musclebeast-worshipping dou8lecrossing 8astard!!!!!!!!  
AG: UGHHHHHHHH.  
AG: Tavros, listen,  
AG: I get that I seem all 8LUH 8LUH SPIDER8ITCH, 8ut this is for your own good. Without me, you'll just spend the rest of your life as the spineless wiggler you are!  
AG: So just take off your stupid confident facade already!  
AG: It's so utterly f8ke, RUFIO HIMSELF is aghast at the sheer level of idiotic fantasy it really is.  
AG: RUFIO, KING OF FALSENESS.  
AT: nO  
AT: tHIS IS REAL.  
AT: yOU WON'T BOSS ME AROUND ANYMORE.  
AG: Tavros!  
AT: yOU WON'T BOSS ANYONE AROUND ANYMORE.  
AT: aNYWAY  
AT: i'LL BE GOING NOW  
AG: w8!  
AG: Just wh8re do y8u think, y8u would 8e going?!  
AG: Wh8t ir8ns could a WIMP like y8u P8SSIBLY have in your fire that are MORE IMPORT8NT than this?!  
AT: yOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS HURTING PEOPLE, tHOUGH, iN OUR SESSION.  
AT: aRADIA USED TO BE NICE, bUT THEN SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU  
AT: aND NOW SHE MOSTLY JUST SITS AND STARES INTO SPACE OR PUNCHES PEOPLE SOMETIMES  
AT: eRIDAN WHINES AND STARTS FIGHTS AND DOESN'T HELP ANYONE  
AT: aND JUST BETWEEN YOU AND ME  
AT: i DON'T THINK KARKAT KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING AT ALL,,  
AT: iT'S STARTING TO FEEL LIKE MAYBE HE HURTS THE TEAM,, mORE THAN HE HELPS  
AT: sO I HAVE, mORE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO LATER.

arachnidsGrip [AG]'s computer floated out into space!

AT: gOODBYE, vRISKA.

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]


End file.
